zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MacTheEpic/Epic (118)
So I accidentally posted this with nothing on it so oops. This episode was supposed to have a title (With it simply just being 118 until I could come up with something) but instead of entering the title the dumbass wikia recognized it as just publishing it so fuck. Apologies for the swearing. Anyway, lets get on with it. ---- POV: Mac Natalie and I got to the basement and put Ragde in his jail cell, we gave him some water in a dog bowl to drink out of (we're not cruel, that's just the best we had lying around), and a ham and cheese sandwich Abbey made. Ragde kept his silence, and never said a word to us. Natalie pulled me aside to a corner of the room where Ragde couldn't here. "Mac, what do you wanna do here?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "Are we gonna question this guy? What's our move here?" she clarified. That was a good question, we could interrogate him. We could simply just leave him alone since he probably won't answer us anyway. I don't think there's actually any point to interrogating him other than finding out his motives, which are fairly obvious, but he might know a thing or two about Ssenkrad. So it might be worth a shot. "Do you wanna question him or do I do it?" I asked her. "I don't want to." She replied. "But I don't want to either." I told her. "You know him better." She pointed out. "Yeah, I do, that's why you have to do it." I said, "He won't tell me anything, I ki- he thinks I killed his robotic-clone sister." "And his pet." She said, "And in his defense... you sorta did." "That's not helping." I said, knowing she had a point. "Fine," I gave up, "I'll interrogate him." "I can stay and help if you want." She suggested. "I don't-" I started to say. "I gotta make sure you don't fuck things up." She joked. I laughed. "What are you lovebirds talking about over there?" sneered Ragde, laying down on the dirty, concrete floor of his cell. Natalie looked at me and motioned towards Ragde's cell, "Ladies First." she said. I nodded and walked over to Ragde's cell and leaned on the cell bars and looked at him, laying down, eyes to the cracked ceiling. "What do you know about Ssenkrad?" I asked him. Ragde was silent. "I asked you a question." I told him. "If I answer your questionW, will you answer mine?" He asked. "Maybe." I replied. "Yes or no?" He said sternly. "Fine, yes." I agreed. "Alright then, ask away." He said, putting his arm behind his head. "What do you know about Ssenkrad?" I asked him. "He made me, Ave, and 31. You already knew that though. He didn't tell us right away what he was planning for us to help him take over the world, no, he just said that he created us because he wanted to make something special to 'share' with the world. He made us to show the world of the things that could be possible, but he had to 'observe' us first. Of course that story was just bullshit. All he wanted with us was to brainwash us over a course of a few years into obeying his every order. He could've simply brainwashed us by activating the control chip embedded in our minds, but didn't. I guess he preferred a more.. intimate relationship. Ssenkrad never liked things simple, it scared him. But something good did come out of those years he observed us. Ave, 31, and I actually became close, we actually became sort of a family." He said, his tone softening. "I asked about Ssenkrad. Not you." I told him, trying to refocus his story to tell me what I wanted to know. "Let me finish." He growled, but then continued, "Eventually, he decided it was time to tell us what he had in store for us, the whole 'World War III' plan and stuff. What you have to understand is that Ssenkrad made us in the image of your 'Zimmer' friends. He... never really explained why. But he made us in their image, but not just in their image, actually, we are identical on the genetic level... mostly. He infused some tech into us to make us stronger and easier to control and all that crap. But we were mostly the same. So when Ssenkrad told us this story, we reacted as the Zimmers would've. We were horrified. Ssenkrad was pissed. He spent years making sure we'd willingly obey and when the time came and we didn't... he took it all out on us. I was beaten by him, and 5 of his other guards, they carved some sort of symbol on my back, 31 was slammed against the wall repeatedly, and they branded him on his stomach using a red hot metal triangle. Ave was whipped and beaten. We broke and said we'd follow him, but Ssenkrad wanted to make sure, so he activated the control chip and we just couldn't say no. Then one of our orders was to get rid of your group, as you guys were percieved as a threat to him for whatever reason. Ssenkrad never gave us more information than we needed after he had complete control over us. Anyway, you pretty much know what went down. We got close to winning. Until you fu- screwed it all up." He finished. "You didn't answer my question, I was asking about Ssenkrad." I told him once again. "The story is enough. My point about Ssenkrad is the only person I hate more than you. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He might not seem like he's trying to control you at first, he'll be subtle. But if you see through it, or don't submit yourself to him, he'll lose his patience. And you don't want that. I guess it's too late for that now though, you leading a whole 'resistance' and all. You're interfering in his plans. And he hates that. He hates things that will slow him down. He'll be hunting you the second he knows about you and your plans which he no doubt already does. And he'll find you. You can move, but he'll find you. You can run, you can hide, you can charge right at him, but he'll find you, he'll kill you, and make you suffer. Your little stunts about the prison break, the bio-chemical lab, the 'EMP', and those little ruins, he knows about all of them. All you've done is made it easier for him to find you. In fact, he probably already has and is just waiting for the time to strike." He said, perfectly calm and uncaring. "Actually," he continued, "someone among you is probably a spy for Ssenkrad, leeching off information and feeding it to him. I know who it is, but it's funner to let you figure it out." "Who is it?" I asked him. "Now you're getting ahead of yourself. I answered your question. Now answer mine." He said, getting up from the floor and brushing dust off. "Go ahead." I said, straightnening myself up and backing away and inch or two from the bars. "I'm going to show you a bit of courtesy and recommend you ask her to leave." He said, motioning towards Natalie. Natalie looked over to me, "I can stay." she said. "You can. But you don't want to." He said. "Natalie, just step out for a moment, I'll take care of this." I told her. "Are you sure? I can stay if you want." She said, a hint of concern or worry in her tone. "I'll be fine." I assured her. She nodded and stepped out the door. "So, what do you want to ask me?" I asked Ragde, crossing my arms. We were silent for about a full minute, until finally he spoke. "Do you know what it feels like to die?" I stood in silence, thinking about whether to answer or not. Ragde continued before I came to a conclusion. "The feeling of dying but still living. Have you felt it? Probably not. The feeling of having everything ripped away from you in an instant, the feeling of hope that you will achieve something and having it ripped away at the last possible moment. And in that moment you have the excruciating realization that the hope was never real, that you never had a chance, the feeling of that hope being crushed and your life along with it. Everything you hoped for and everything you cared for just gone. You'll hurt, but you won't feel it. Because you won't care. Your will to live, to survive, just goes away. You don't care anymore." Ragde said, his tone getting increasingly serious. "What are you-" I began. "You did that to me, Mac. You killed me. Ave and 31 and I, we were supposed to be a family after. That's all we wanted. And you took that from us." He said. leaning in closer through the bars. "You were going to kill billions of innocents, you had to be stopped, we couldn't just-" I was interrupted again. "I get it, you had to 'save' the world, prolong it's inevitable death. Fine. But you didn't have to kill us. YOU redirected those missiles. It was YOU. You didn't even have to. You could've redirected them up into the sky, somewhere in the middle of the desert with no life, somewhere barren, in the ocean, maybe. You didn't have to kill us. You could've pointed them somewhere else and broken out of your trap and you could've fought and captured us. You killed us." He paused. And looked at me right in my eyes. "I lived, somehow. I don't know how but I did. But after all of that that I had to suffer, and what I'm still suffering, I may as well have died." "Ragde, I-" I started. "You didn't even leave me bodies to MOURN, Mac. There wasn't anything left of them. We were a family, Mac. That's all we wanted to be. I hate Ssenkrad, I hate him more than you. He was the reason we couldn't be a family and live in peace in the first place. But I know I can't go after him. He's too big, I can't do it by myself. But I can go after you, and I can make you suffer for what you did to me. I took tons upon tons of radiation in that blast, Mac. I'm dying. But you bet your ass that when I die, you're going with me. But don't worry, I'll make sure all your little friends and that girl you like so much will be down there to keep us company." He laughed and then coughed. I grabbed his shirt through the bars and yanked him closer, he hit his head against the bars. "You leave her out of this, she didn't do anything to you, and neither did anyone else in this base except for me. Your vendetta should be against ME and ME only. Leave everyone else out of this. And if I find out or see or even think that you did ANYTHING bad to her-" I was interrupted by Ragde once again. "You'll do what? Kill me? I'm already dying, Mac. And you know I can't leave it between us. You killed my family, which was all I ever cared about. So I'm taking everything you've ever cared about, and I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer. And when it's all done, I'm going to leave you alive, on purpose, unlike you did to me. And I'm going to die quietly somewhere of this poison you gave me, and you'll spend your days unable to get revenge, or any sort of satisfaction, no matter how hard you try. Ssenkrad's men will hunt you down like the filth you are and kill you. And you'll let them, because that death will be the only thing closest to peace you'll ever get when I take everything from you." He smiled, "And I'll be sure to kill her right in front of you, nice and slow." I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I grabbed his shirt through the bars again and slammed him against the bars. I let him go and he fell limp and hit the concrete floor. I didn't kill him, no. Simply just knocked unconcious. He still had things to say, no doubt. And as much as I absolutely hated him, he probably still knows something that he's not telling me. Besides, I knew he had a point. I.. guess I did kill his family. But it's a hard thing to admit. The fact that you've killed someone. It was for the greater good, or at least thats what I tell myself. I know I didn't have to kill them but I knew they'd eventually come back and try to destroy the world again someday. There's no way I could've known about the control chips or the brainwashings, all I knew is that they were dangerous and that they wouldn't stop. The entire world was at risk. I didn't want to kill them. But sometimes there's no other way. Sometimes people can't be reasoned with. Or maybe there is. And maybe there's just something wrong with me and I can't see that. I heard a door open. Natalie walked in, "Hey, are you okay? I heard yelling." "Yeah, I'm good, can't really say the same for the other guy." I gave an awkward smile. She looked over at Ragde, who was knocked down on his cell floor. Her eyes widened a bit, which gave me a good look at them for the first time. She had blue eyes. It made me feel a little bad about myself for a bit, I just have brown eyes, the most common color. But her eyes were blue, my favorite type. They were pretty, they suited her well. I started to slowly look up at her hair, I've gotten a good look at it before, but not a chance to appreciate it. She had bangs that she swept to the side, her black hair was straight and a bit over shoulder length. Her skin was white, not pale, but somewhere in between. She was skinny, not anorexic or anything, just skinny. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked. "W-what?" I asked, a little startled and also a bit nervous. "You were staring at me for a good bit, your eyes were all over the place." She said, with a small smile. "Uh......", I thought out loud, nervously, my mouth hung open for a few seconds. She smiled, she blushed ever so subtly. She gently used her finger to close my mouth and said, "You're an idiot." I smiled. I heard the door open, someone walked in. It was Rue. "Am I interrupting anything?" He said, laughing. It must've looked... a bit weird. Natalie's finger was under my chin, she was smiling, and so was I. Well, at least we were smiling until Rue walked in. I mean c'mon dude this is probably the most physical contact I'll ever have with her and we're rudely interrupted. So, our smiles turn into embarassment and she removes her finger from my chin. ): Rue chuckled. Natalie punched him. "Ow! Alright, I'm sorry. Jesus. Don't worry, your little romance is safe with me." He laughs again. Natalie punched him again. "Alright now that's just excessive." said Rue, rubbing his arm, "I just came down here to tell you guys that Ima and Blah want to talk to you about something they found in that serum thing Natalie found." Rue walked out the door and began going up the stairs back to the main floor, "C'mon." Natalie and I looked at eachother, and then out the door. I motioned towards the door, "Ladies first." She smiled and said, "Right." and she gave me a playful shove through the door. (End of Episode) Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed. As always, there is more coming soon. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated. If you have any questions I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability (unless it involves spoilers or something). Mac Out! Category:Blog posts